Playing By the Rules
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Is this love? Or just a strong attraction that her mind manifested because they were Matched? Indie Holt struggles through her feelings with the golden Xander and her mysterious best friend. If Indie and Xander meet under different circumstances. Major AU Indie/Xander
1. In the Beginning

A/N: Yeah, another new section of FF I can invade. I just finished Reached and I have mixed emotions about it. It's a great way to end a series but like just about every other books, my favorite character gets the short end of the stick. Oh Indie. *SPOILER* You didn't deserve to die like that. *SPOILER END*

This is an extreme AU if The Rising didn't exist, Indie was never Reclassified, Xander wasn't Matched with Cassia and Ky wasn't an Aberration. I apologize if anyone seems out of character. I kinda of sped through the book. This is a six segment piece switching between Indie and Xander's pov. Here are the first three.

Playing By the Rules

I.

Indie Holt sighed as she ran her fingers over the virtual image of each dress, committing each one to her memory. They were all dazzling in their own way, infinitely amazing compared to the plain brown of her student clothes. She wanted to make the right choice, needed because this was the only time she would wear such fine clothes. Her Matching Banquet. A familiar uneasiness swirled around in her stomach before she forced it away, looking at another alluring design. Did she want a short dress which would show off her mile long legs? Or a strapless one which will accent her long neck and slender shoulders? She frowned, regretting how often she spent times with the boys. This would be so much easier if she had a female friend.

"Indie!" The redhead spun around to see a younger version of her standing at the doorway. Clair stood there, proudly with a huge smile on her face as she tipped back and forth on her heels. She was tall for a twelve year old. Her straight hair fell past her shoulders in a slightly tangled mess. Clair flashed Indie mischievous smile before looking at the Port screen. "Are you still looking at dresses?" She asked, leaning against the chair, blue eyes staring at the array of colors. "Blue? Indie, we see blue all day. It's so… plain."

"It's not plain." Indie muttered, absentmindedly clicked an image of a dress. "It's how you wear it. Oh that's pretty." She said, smiling slightly. The dress was gorgeous like many others. It had a crisscross pattern on the back with a bow at the lower back. The dress was dark blue and judging by the length it would fall a bit above the knees. It wasn't the exact shade of blue Indie would have liked but it was good enough. Clair stood beside silently as she made her choice, finalizing her decision. They sat there, staring at the Port's screen as a small circle spun in place, processing her input. It chimed and the words, 'order processed and approved' appeared on the screen. "Thank goodness," she sighed; tucking a bit of her amber locks behind her ear. She just made the deadline for the Matching banquet.

"That's what you get for procrastinating!" Clair exclaimed as she tugged her arm away from the Port and out of her room. "When it's my Matching Banquet, I already know what dress I want." She bragged as Indie followed her figure through the narrow hallway. Indie rolled her sapphire eyes as she watched her sister spin and dance. "I'm gonna have a deep green dress and my hair is going to be pulled up. I'm gonna eat pork chops, steam vegetables and chocolate cake!" Their mom looked up, amused by Clair's antics as her daughters sat down at the table. "And whoever my Match is, he's gonna love me at first sight.'

"I don't know, Clair-bear." Indie teased as she ruffled her sister's hair before sitting down beside her. "Almost 78% of teenagers who are Matched have some kind of youthful fling. And most of these occur within the year or so after matching." Indie recited, recalling the Official Matching material they read in class. Clair wiggled her nose and placed her hands over her ear, singing la-la-la over and over again. Indie traded glances with her mother before pulling her sister's scribe over. She tapped a few buttons before pulling up a typing game.

"Indie, you meanie! Don't ruin my fantasy!" She pouted, sticking her tongue out and pulling her scribe over. Indie chuckled and tucked a piece of Clair's vibrant hair behind her ear. Clair easily tapped out the answers. Indie watched silently, her knees pulled up as she rested her chin on top of it. She could feel her mom move behind them as Indie silently solve the puzzles with her sister. Her blue eyes slide close as she felt her mother's smooth fingers through her hair.

"Did you choose your dress?" She asked, running her fingers through Indie's knotted locks. The young woman nodded her head, fiddling with her own lock of hair. "Are you nervous, sweetie?" Indie bit her lip, tempted to recite another silly statistic from the Official Matching material but resisted when she saw how misty her mom's eyes were.

"Just a bit." Indie admitted as she placed her hand on her chest, feeling the rhythmic beats against her hand. The Matching Banquet marked a significant part of her life. The society finally recognized her as an adult. Indie smiled at the thought of meaning her Match and maybe starting a family in the not-so-distant future. It was exciting and nerve racking at the same time.

"Everyone one is. Abraham and Lincoln will be there also." Indie smiled at the thought of her two best friends or as the borough called them, her boys.

"They're not getting rid of me that easily." She said, placing her legs down when Clair finally finished her puzzles. The twelve year old flashed a triumph smile and showed off her scores. Almost perfect. "Ok, little fish, it's my turn." Indie said as she tickled her sister's side before pulling the scribe over; about to start the game until their dad appeared at the door.

"I'll get her, boys." He said to whoever he was speaking to before turning towards them. A huge smile brightened up his unshaven face as he looked at his girls. "Indie, your boys are here." He announced as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, kissing her cheek. Their dad was tall with dark brown hair and soft blue eyes. He had broad shoulders and solid muscles underneath his blue plainclothes. Clair jumped up; eagerly give her father a hug as Indie stood up to peek outside. Through the window, she could see two shadows speaking to each other. "I swear those boys were only this tall a year or so ago. They like trees now." He swore, pulling Indie into a warm hug. She could smell the scent of the sea and salt on his clothes. "Go on, they look lonely without you."

"They're just bored easily." Indie whispered back before smiling up at him. Clair looked displeased as she moved to the closet to retrieve her brown coat. "Don't give me that look, Clair-bear. You know it is tradition." Indie and the boys would always go to the Game Center every Friday to play games before taking a walk around the town. "I promise tomorrow we will hang out. We can talk about my dress and fantasize about my Match. I would even let you play with my hair." Clair giggled, knowing how much Indie hated messing around with her hair. "Alright, I'll be home by curfew." She told her parents before heading out.

"Took you long enough, Holt." Lincoln muttered as he stood up from his lax position. Lincoln was the 'older' twin by only a few minutes. He had long black hair which he tied back with a piece of string. His sharp brown eyes followed Indie's movements as she pulled her jacket on. A small lazy smile appeared on his mouth as he noticed how her plainclothes fell over her form. Indie's eyes narrowed when she noticed her friend's glances. "Some days I forget you're a girl." She rolled her eyes at his comment, unconsciously pulling her coat closer before turning towards Abraham. "Let's go, I want to beat your score." He whispered into her ear, sending slight shivers down her spine.

"Not likely." She replied back before heading towards the Game Center. "How do you live with him, Abe?" Abraham was the more reserve 'younger' twin. He was quiet but sweet with short hair, bright brown eyes and infectious but rare smiles. Both twins were tall, their last predicted growth spurt a few months ago. Unlike Indie and Lincoln, Abraham wore blue plainclothes instead of brown. The tiny fishery insignia was printed on his left sleeve. Abraham had a bit more bulk than Lincoln from hours of pulling up nets of fish. Indie and Lincoln were still in Second School, with various trips to the docks. They were training to be captains of fishing boats or something of that sort. No real permanent positions yet.

"I shared a womb with him. At least out here, there's room to breathe." The three of them burst out laughing as they dodged a group of giggly girls their age. Lincoln winked at a few who blushed bright red. Indie ignored the obviously glares from the girls. She has grown used to them since the beginning of Second School where they finally noticed how cute Abraham and how attractive Lincoln has become. Indie has never connected well with the girls in the borough. With the boys, it was just easier. "Anyways Linc, why are you so obsessed with beating Indie's score?"

"She promised me back in First School." Indie wiggled her nose, frowned at the memory. The Game Center was packed so the trio decided to wait outside on a bench. Indie leaned against the railing, feeling the salty spray of the sea against her face as the boys talked behind her. "I need to finish my collection before the Matching." She could feel Lincoln as he leaned beside her. The heat for his arm felt like a furnace against her arm. "I've kissed all the girls in our grade but you, sweetheart." She gave him a look and leaned towards Abraham for comfort.

"You're a pig." She said, poking his arm. She dodged his attempt to pull her into a hug as she danced around Abraham, using him as a shield. The three of them laughed, echoing through the city. It was so easy for Indie to pretending things were normal. That they will stay normal even after the Matching.

X.

"Scared?" Xander Carrow looked pass his reflection to see his older brother standing at the door of his room. Tannen looked so different than a year ago when he first left. His blond hair was much short than his usual style. His azure eyes were sharp, constantly looking around for something out of the ordinary. He gave him a tentative smile before focusing on tying a skinny black tie around his neck. "This place hasn't changed at all." He said as he stepped in, sitting on my bed.

"A year isn't a long time.' Xander said as he studied the instructions. His tie looked nothing like the knot on the Port screen. A rough chuckle escaped Tannen's mouth as he stood up to help his young brother. "Look at this, I'm shaking." He muttered, holding his hand out as Tannen unraveled the mess. "I've never been this nervous before." A reassuring smile grew on his brother's face. Xander looked very handsome in his black jacket and slacks. His blond hair was trimmed neatly with only a few stray bangs falling over his blue eyes.

"I know, what happened to my cool suave little brother?" Tannen teased as he finally unknotted the mess. "I was too, little bro. I think I was shaking even more than you if that's possible. But when Jules appeared on the screen and smiled at me, I knew it was going to be ok." Tannen looked up and Xander could see how much his brother's Match meant to him. Xander has spoken to the girl once or twice before via the ports. She was a sweet quiet girl from Central with fair skin and light blonde hair. Whenever she blushed, it would start at her ears and her face would resemble a tomato. "It's good, reassuring, knowing that there is someone out there for you, Xander. Only you."

Xander nodded his head and thought about his next words. Even though Tannen was his brother, he was also an Official. Xander couldn't tell him he already loved someone, already found his Match. "It must be." He said instead, once his brother tightened the tie and smoothed his lapels down. Xander looked at his reflection and smiled. "Hey, now I look less like a train wreck." They laughed and it felt good, unstrained, like it hasn't been a year since they've seen each other in the flesh. The door creaked open and they both turned to see their mother. She looked proud, studying both of her sons. "Hi, Mom." Xander greeted, giving her a reassuring smile as they stood side-by-side.

"Aren't you a handsome boy, Xander?" She said, stepping up to run her fingers through his hair. She was a head shorter than him. Xander actually stood eye level to his brother. She ran her fingers over his cheek, tracing the lines of his face. "Oh my baby boy."

"Ready, son?" Xander's dad asked as he stood there, holding their coats in his hand. Xander nodded his head, despite feeling unprepared, unable to say anything right now.

"Hey," Ky said as he sat down beside Xander. Dinner was just cleared out and everyone was moving to set up the screening. He looked fine-looking in his brown jacket with no tie. His black hair was swept back, revealing his bright blue eyes. Xander smirked at his best friend, trying to disguise the uneasiness. The feeling was starting to pool at the bottom of his stomach. "The food was good. Worth starving for." Xander chuckled, trying to recall the sweet taste of the moist chocolate cake and the tenderness of the roast meat they just consumed. But right now, all he could feel was sick with nerves. "Are you sure you're ok?" Ky asked as he bumped his friend's shoulder before slipping his hands into his pocket, feeling the smooth face of his Artifact.

"How are you ok?" Xander asked instead of answering, fingering the silver cuff links his father gave him. He straightened up when the Matching Official took the stage, ready to read the names of the girls. The boys were forced to sit and wait until their image appeared on the screen. Xander tapped his foot against the tiled floor, into with the Society Anthem, trying to work out his jitters. Ky shrugged his shoulders, leaning comfortably in his seat before looking across the room, towards the girls. Xander followed his gaze and sighed, noticing their eyes both fell on the same girl.

Cassia looked stunning in her green dress. She stood out from the typical pinks, yellows and reds. Her hair was tied up in a fancy up-do with a few strands kissing her beautiful face. She and Em were sitting together, giggling at some little joke. It was reassuring and frightening that Cassia was at their Matching Banquet. It meant that maybe she could be Matched with one of them. Maybe she was Xander's match.

"She looks beautiful." Ky whispered, breaking Xander's train of thought. Xander nodded his head. Cassia has always been stunning with her copper brown hair and green eyes. She always stood out from the rest. Ky loves her too. They both loved her since they were younger. It was easy to love her but right now Cassia could be anyone's match. "Of course I'm nervous, Xander. But I'm more nervous for her." Xander couldn't say the same. He was nervous but mostly for himself. Instead of looking into Ky's intense gaze, he turned towards the screen just as a red head stepped up to the stage.

He blinked; curiosity evident in his eyes as he leaned forward to watch the Matching. Just about every boy in the room did. The girl was beautiful from a distant as she moved with grace. She lived in Sonoma, the province near the ocean and rivers. Her dress was beautiful, hugging her natural figure nicely. The midnight blue contrasted pleasantly against her tan skin. The folds of the dress fell like water over her legs as she moved with confidence. She turned her head just so, looking into the camera with dark mysterious blue eyes. Her flaming red hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves, hugging her face. But what drew everyone in wasn't her figure or natural beauty; it was the way she smiled. A bright unreserved smile that lit up her whole face, making her looks simply more dazzling.

"Indie Holt." The Official in Sonoma spoke through the speakers. Everyone in City Hall knew the stunning girl was going to be matched with someone in Oria. That was why they were witnessing this Matching. Indie looked unafraid as she placed her hand on the tablet, allowing it to scan her DNA, finalizing her match. Xander sucked in a breath, wondering who this pretty girl would be paired with. Would it be Lon? Or Ky? Or even… "Your match is Xander Carrow!"

Xander froze, eyes widening as he sat there stunned. Ky nudged his leg and the boy stood up, walking cautiously as he looked at his own face on the screen. The photo was of him, smiling from a Second School photograph. He looked happy, sure of himself. _Where are you now? _Xander thought as he nearly tripped up the stage to accept his silver box. Xander tried to disguise his disappointment as nervousness when he looked at the screen where Indie was. She gave him a piercing stare like she was looking through his soul, like she knew he didn't want to be her Match or anyone else's. Just Cassia's.

_Stop it, Xander. _He chastised himself before smiling, almost looking like himself in the photo and gave her a little wave. Indie giggled on the other side and waved back before she was handed a silver box. A small smile played on her lips as she accepted it. _Keep smiling, _he told himself as he accepted an identical box with a mircocard.

I.

Indie slouched in her bed as she ran her fingers over the rough lines of her leather bracelet. Her bright eyes were distant as she sat there, thinking, waiting for the call every girl in her province was excited for. Clenched in her fingers were sheets of paper with scribbled facts about her Matched. Xander Carrow, Indie read, tracing each printed letter with her eyes. She has read over the small list of facts maybe a hundred times, committing each fact to memory. Favorite activity: swimming and card games. Projected occupation: Official. Favorite color: blue. Indie paused over the letters. _Blue… _she thought, as she looked at the black Port screen, recalling another boy whose favorite color was blue too.

"_You were pretty banged up, Indie." Lincoln noted as they headed back from the dock. The sun was already setting, low on the horizon casting huge shadows from the building. Indie didn't reply as she rubbed her shoulder where she hit it sharply. She was spacing out today. She never space out. Sighing, Indie reached into her pocket where the printed message sat which caused her distraction. It was an official notification from the Matching Organization that her first port-to-port conversation with Xander was today. She hated how that small little fact threw her whole focus off today. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm supposed to have my first port-to-port with Xander today." Indie said as she pulled her flaming red hair free from its ponytail, running her fingers through the tangled locks. "I don't know if I would be happy or sad if I was late for it. We came in much later than usual." The seas were rough today, tossing and turning the tiny fishing boat they were piloting. They were thrown way off course and it took nearly three hours to find their bearings. Lincoln studied her profile as a piece of hair slipped into her face. He wordlessly reached forward and tucked the strand behind her ear. "Thanks, how was your first port-to-port?"_

"_Hadn't had it yet." He replied, tucking his hands in his pocket. "Truthfully, I haven't even read her mircocard." Indie spun around, eying her friend. The last sunrays danced across his handsome features as he stopped, looking at her. "I'm not Abe." Abraham was like every other Matched. He printed out a photo of the girl, a petite brunette with a small mouth and big eyes, and memorized almost every one of her facts. Indie has read Xander's information over and over again like a studious kid._

"_I know you're not Abe." Indie whispered. She knew the difference between the two even when they resembled each other. Lincoln was always bolder, brasher and stood out more than Abe. He had a certain way he walked, talked and smiled. He was simply Lincoln. "Why don't you look at her data? She's your Match."_

"_No," Lincoln said in a soft voice, touching Indie's left hand. She turned but allowed the boy to pull her towards the shadows. The two leaned against the building. Indie was waiting for Lincoln's next move as he gazed out into the water. "What's my favorite color?" He asked._

"_Easy. Blue." Indie replied instantly without thought. Lincoln smiled, reaching over and pulling out a leather cord he twisted into a bracelet. It was made of different cords of leather which were littered across the various boats they piloted. Indie looked at the bracelet, awed by the amount of time and work Lincoln put into it._

"_Do you know why?" He asked, stepping in front of her and taking her right hand in his larger ones. Indie didn't struggle, trusting Lincoln as he twisted the fragile piece of fabric around her thin wrist. Indie shook her head, never truly wondering why his favorite color was blue. She just knew it was. Lincoln leaned in close, his breath lightly fanning her face. He was close. Closer than he should be but Lincoln was never one to follow rules. Indie stared into his dark brown eyes, blue eyes full of depth and emotions. "I like, no love blue because it's the color of your eyes. An alluring shade of blue that drew me in and never let me go." Indie opened her mouth, about to say something until Lincoln slanted his mouth against hers, stealing her breath._

*beep beep beep* Indie blinked out of her memory by the sound of the Port call. She lunged towards her desk where the Port screen was blinking. Pressing her fingers on the button, she quickly smoothed her hair down, hoping she didn't look too disorder. She smiled just as the screen lit up, revealing a young man dressed in white. "Hello," she greeted, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Evening, Ms. Holt." The man greeted stiffly. "As you know this is your first port-to-port conversation with your Match, Xander Carrow. This conversation and any future contact will be monitored. Do you understand?" She nodded her head, calming her heart as the man smiled. "Have a nice conversation."

"Thank you," Indie said just as the man disappeared. She sat there, running her fingers through her red hair and look at the bland walls of her room. "What is the first thing you should say to your Match?" Indie wondered, leaning her cheek against her left hand as she placed with a printed picture of one of the Hundreds paints.

"'Hi' would be a nice start." A deep voice said causing Indie to jump. She turned to see Xander sitting across from her, smiling through the screen. He looked good, maybe even better than the Match Banquet. He seemed relax in his plainclothes, brown like Indie's. His blond hairs were sticking up like he ran his fingers through it multiple times. "That's how I usually start."

"Because you have so many Matches," Indie teased back, smiling a bit as he shrugged his shoulders. "Also, your hair is sticking up." Xander jumped, patting his head as Indie chuckled into her hand. He looked adorable, fumbling with his hair. "This is much better than just a simple 'hi'. I'm Indie." She said, twisting her finger around a bit of her hair.

"I know." He replied, sitting back and pulling his hand away from his hair. "Now what's my name?"

"Hmm… now what was it again?" Xander wiggled his nose remind Indie of Clair. "Xavier? Nah, that's not right. Oh don't pout like that, Xander. Of course I know your name. You're too charming for you own good." Xander tilted his head, blue eyes sparkling, amused by the girl in front of him. "87% of your classmates look up to you? That's quite impressive." Xander chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't even think that many know my name."

"Indie, don't sell yourself short. Top 10 percentile of boat pilots in your class. An amazing swimmer. A candidate to become an air pilot. An amazing sense of humor."

"That wasn't on the mircocard." Indie said, smiling despite it. Xander shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "Yours should have said big flirt. How do girls resist you?" Indie finally felt the butterflies leave her stomach. Speaking to Xander reminded her of speaking to Lincoln. She paused, remembering what happened between her and Lincoln. Xander blushed at the compliment. "What's your fastest lap time?" Trying to focus on the boy in front of her, her Match.

"Lap?" Xander echoed, tilting his head.

"Swimming? You do time yourselves in Oria?"

"Not very often but when we do, I'm about 25 secs. You?"

"We swim in the ocean in Sonoma. It's something all of us learned when we were younger, helps us in the near future of playing on boats. I can swim a 24 seconds. Beat ya." Xander rolled his eyes and Indie giggled. "When you visit, you have to see the sea, taste the salt and feel the warm sun against your skin. You would love it."

"How would you know? We're only spoken for a few minutes."

"Not many hate the sea and you don't seem like one." He smiled and Indie felt calm. She rested her head against her arm. "Tell me about your friends." Xander straightened up, confused by her request. "I feel like I'm doing all the talking and I want to know more about you. Something that's not on the mircocard. Here's mine, the only friends I have are guys. Two twin boys who lived a few houses down. I could never connect with the girls. Aren't I sad?"

"No, you're not. You're just different." Xander confessed. "I have many friends but the ones I'm really close to are Ky and Cassia. Ky is more than he seems. He holds himself back. I know he could be better but he doesn't. It frustrates me but I think I know why he does it." Indie listened silently, noting how similar Ky seemed to Abraham. "Cassia…" Indie looked up at how Xander's voice softened at the girl's name. He wasn't look at her now. He was staring at his hands, lost in his thoughts. "She's different like you. She loves history and reading, especially the poems. She loves nature." Xander paused for a split second before continuing. "She's Ky's match." _And you love her. _Indie connected, feeling lost.

"Aren't they lucky?" Indie said, trying to hide the hurt in her words. "Aren't they lucky…?"


	2. Face-to-Face

A/N: WINTER BREAK! Oh gosh, this quarter was crazy and I'm back. So I totally lied about this being just a six segment piece. It kind of exploded into maybe a full-length story. Now I'm pretty sure Indie and Xander are way out of character since this is not a 'normal' Matched situation. I'm basically now just playing around with the characters and world. Hope you guys enjoy it! Remember to review!

Playing by the Rules: Meeting

X.

_Central is nothing like Oria. The streets are bustling with people. The place is so fast pace. It's exhilarating. It feels different. I don't recognizing anyone from the crowds. All my co-workers are nice and friendly but no close bonds yet. I feel like another face in the crowd and it frightens me. It's nothing like Mapletree but that may be a good thing. It's a part of growing up, being uncomfortable in situations but not showing it. Maybe I'm just getting all philosophical. Ky would laugh and tell me he loves this part of me. It's odd, not seeing either of you so often, Xander. It's like I'm missing a limp. My left hand is Ky and you are my right. I'm jealous you're both in Camas. At least you have a familiar face to search for in the crowd. I'm fine. I'm not whining. I just miss you both so much. Anyways, what's new in your life? I finally get to say that! Tell me anything and everything. With you always, Cassia._

Xander smiled at the printed words on the coarse paper. It has been a few months since the Matching Banquet. So much has changed in such a short amount of time. Xander felt like a whirlwind flew thought his life, rearranging everything. He leaned into the padded seat of the Air Train, looking out the tiny window as the scenery blew by, taking him closer and closer to Windy Borough where Indie lives. The Air Train traveled across its rails silently, creating an illusion of flying. But Xander wouldn't mistake it for flying. Flying was so much more.

"Is that a letter from your Match?" A young woman asked as she sat beside him. She was beautiful in a generic way. Her dark brown hair flowed around her shoulders, ending at her mid-back. Her chocolate brown eyes were large, accenting her face. She smoothed the wrinkles from her dark blue pants. Xander pulled back, quickly placing Cassia's letter into his pocket. A tiny frown appeared between the woman's eyebrows before smiling kindly. "I'm sorry, I'm being nosy."

"No," Xander replied instantly. "It just surprised me. It's actually a letter from my best friend. She moved to Central while I'm in Camas. She's just having a hard time adjusting and wrote me a letter." The young woman nodded her head, understanding the first jitters of living alone. Xander tilted his head before asking. "Why did you think it was from my Match?"

"It was just the way you smiled. You reminded me of my Match. After we first met, he would always get a goofy smile on his face whenever we spoke. He's in Camas too. Training to be a pilot. I miss him. I'm very sorry, my mistake." Xander tried to bury the pleasant burst he would get in his stomach whenever he thought of Cassia. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a photo printed from his port conversation. The lady leaned in, grinning at the photo too. It was difficult not to, especially when a beaming Indie stared back. She looked adorable with her hair messy and cheeks flushed with color. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with pieces of her vibrant locks clinging to her cheeks. A huge alluring smile lit up her whole face. Her dark sapphire eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "This is your Match? She's very beautiful." The lady complimented.

"Yeah, she really is." Xander muttered, looking at the photo also, feeling the excitement bubble in his stomach to replace the feeling Cassia always created. He was finally going to meet Indie. The memory of their last conversation replayed in his mind.

"_Official Nort, you really need to stop doing this." Xander said, a bit disgruntle when the young Official's face appeared instead of her beaming one. The man chuckled as Xander frowned towards him. "Seriously? I did not look this good for you." Xander added, smoothing out the creases of his new uniform. _

"_I'm sorry I ruined for smooth entrance." Nort replied, smirking at the young man. Nort was the Official who was overlooking Indie and Xander's Match. He was in his late twenties with sandy blond hair cut close and smiling green eyes. Xander was dressed in the Official white uniform with a red strip on his left bicep, marking him as a trainee. "I promise you'll be happy after you hear the next words out of my mouth." Curious, Xander sat down, focusing on the older male. "Your face-to-face with Indie Holt has been moved up to next month." Xander's mouth dropped open before curling into a huge grin. _

"_You're not kidding me, are you?" Xander asked, leaning in and glancing discreetly at the calendar in his apartment. Indie and Xander have only been in contact for three months. That meant a monthly port call and a few letters, closely monitored, exchanged every few weeks or so. Nort smiled as he nodded his head, excited for the couple. _

"_You two are getting along exceptionally well, better than we predicted. I asked my superiors if we could bump up your date since there may be a few major changes in both of your lives, especially in Indie's." Xander straightened up, worry evident in his blue eyes. Nort held his hand up, cutting the young man off before asking the obvious question. "She's physically and mentally fine, Xander as you will soon see. We're just having trouble with her final work assignment. She is a very versatile girl and we want to use her talents for the fullest. Now if you could just wait a second, I need to inform Indie about the face-to-face."_

"_Wait, Official Nort." Xander interrupted, just before the man disappeared off his screen. Nort paused, mouth frowning in concern. "Let me tell her, please." Smiling knowingly, Nort nodded his head before blinking off the screen. The port automatically switched to the dial tone, trying to reach Indie's personal port. Xander sat there, playing with his father's silver cuffs and trying not to smiling too broadly. The screen changed into a familiar scene of Indie's clean room but without said girl in sight. "Indie?" Xander said, wondering who answered the port. A young face around age eleven or twelve popped up, shocking him. "Hello…?" Xander greeted._

"_So you're Indie's Match," the girl said, observing Xander with curious and familiar eyes. Xander nodded his head, not sure how to react to the appearance of the girl. She was cute with her bright amber hair tied in a low ponytail. She pouted sweetly and for a second Xander thought he saw Indie. "I guess you're good enough."_

"_Wha – "_

"_CLAIR! Get away from my Port!" Indie screamed. Xander looked away from the girl to see Indie standing at her doorway, her hair tied in a side ponytail. She looked flushed as she lunged towards her younger sister, who danced out of her sister's room. Indie huffed, brushing her bangs out of her face as she turned to face Xander. "Sisters…" she murmured before sitting down and giving Xander a weary smile. "I'm sorry if that surprised you." Xander grinned, amused whenever he discovers another side of his Match. "So, what's up?" She asked, twirling a bit of her amber hair in between her fingers._

"Windy Borough." The PA announced, waking Xander up from his trip down memory lane. He bid the young woman goodbye before stepping onto the platform. The fresh salty air woke him up as he stood there, taking in his new surroundings. _Sonoma must be an amazing place to grow up in, _Xander thought as he glanced around. He could taste the salt in the air as he lifted his small day pack and walked towards the exit of the station. The whole shade of blue seemed to blanket the whole borough. Looking over the rail, he stared at the large expansion of water. The sea and sky seemed endless and the sun warmed the earth. There was nothing like it in Camas or Oria.

Xander smiled before looking at the courtyard in front of the station. A few people were standing around, returning home from a day at work or school. He searched for a familiar face in the Official white uniform. Official Nort was supposed to meet him on the platform where they both would head to Indie's home. But right now, there was no white uniform in the sea or dark blues and browns. Confused, Xander wandered around, trying to get his bearings. Outside, loitering nearby were two boys with similar features. They wore similar dark blue plainclothes with tiny insignias on their sleeves. One sat on top of the bench, legs rested on the worn wood while the other stood, a disapproving look creasing his handsome features.

"I don't see why you won't speak to Penelope. She's obviously smitten with you." The short haired boy said as he ran his hand through his dark hair. Xander walked closer, ready to ask for some direction, but paused, observing both boys and recalling something Indie said a long time ago. _Here's mine, the only friends I have are guys. Two twin boys who lived a few houses down. _The boys looked eerily similar despite the obvious differences in hair length and bulk. The one speaking had short hair which was sticking up from constantly running his fingers through it and well-defined arms. They shared the same long nose, handsome face with dark hair and eyes. The short haired boy sighed and shook his head. "She's your Match. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

"What if we didn't have Matches anymore, Abe? What if we get to chose who we love and how we live? Just think about it, little bro. Just think – who are you?" The long haired one said when he finally noticed Xander standing behind his little brother. He has thick dark hair tied in a low ponytail. He was lanky like Xander with sun-kissed skin and a confident smirk. His eyes narrowed as he sat up, eyeing Xander who obviously wasn't a Sonoma local. The short haired one turned and gave Xander a friendly smile which he returned.

"I'm sorry interrupt your heated discussion but I was wondering if you knew where Indie Holt lives." That got an instant reaction out of both boys. The long haired one jumped off his seat, stepping into Xander's personal bubble. Xander forced himself not to back down, matching the man's gaze. The other brother smiled and stepped in between.

"Lincoln back down." He ordered, pulling his brother away. Lincoln moved a fraction but kept his dark eyes on Xander. "I'm guessing your Indie's Match. No wonder she couldn't hang out with us today." He held his hand out, smiling. "I'm Abraham and the annoying jerk over there is Lincoln. We've known Indie since we were kids." Xander returned Abraham's good nature smile and they shook hands. He offered his to Lincoln who brushed it off, walking away without acknowledging Xander. "I'm sorry about him. So, you're having your face-to-face now." Xander nodded his head as he followed Abraham down the main streets. "Lucky duck."

"I guess." Xander muttered, running his fingers through his golden hair. He felt off balanced as he walked around, taking in the town. Sonoma is just so different than Oria and Camas combined. Everyone seemed eternally kissed by the sun with their golden skin and dark hair. He was out of place with his fair skin and light features. Walking beside Abraham and Lincoln, he could see the differences. A few girls in brown students plainclothes grouped together as the boys walked by, giggling when Lincoln gave them a playful wink. Xander turned his head, also noticing the girls lingering looks at him. He smiled, feeling a little boost. "Indie is great."

"You don't have to tell us." Abraham replied, patting Xander's back to ease the obvious nervousness. "There has to be a reason why we hang out with her." Lincoln smirked for a second, looking smug. "Lincoln, remember when Indie challenged Jason to that race when we were ten?" Abraham called to his brother before turning to Xander. "She was a tiny girl and she easily beat this guy double her height in a hundred meter race. She always loves challenging the guys."

"That's because she knows she can win." Lincoln continued, turning down a local street. "Indie is a type of girl you have to keep your eye on, Mr. Match." Xander rolled his blue eyes and adjusted the strap of his pack, not liking Lincoln one bit. "She's our special girl. You better treat her well. Now that's enough about her. Where are you from?" He stopped in front of a rail, leaning against it in a casual stance. Xander stopped, matching Lincoln's glare.

"I have a name, you know." Xander replied smartly, slowly getting on his nerves. "It's Xander and I'm originally from Oria. I was transferred to Camas for my training as a physic." Abraham looked impressed while his brother just rolled his eyes and headed down another block. Xander shook his head before turning to Abraham. "Is he always like this?"

"He's a little less annoying when he's around Indie, or is it more? Hmm…" Abraham wondered before stopping in front of a house by the shore. The houses on the block were exact replicas of each other, a simple white house with dark blue trimmings. The only differences between the homes were the wear from the sea air. The salty air and water chipped away at the paint, adding character to each home. "I guess I'm used to it by now. He's always been unbearable." Abraham smile before nodding towards the house that Lincoln walked up to. "Anyways, shouldn't you be nervous? Indie is just behind that door." Xander blinked, not quite processing his words.

"Um…"

"INDIE HOLT! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE!" Xander and Abraham jumped as Lincoln pounded his fist on the blue door, screaming at the top of his lungs. Xander rushed forward, grabbing Lincoln's arm before he could hit the door again. The boy gave him a knowing smirk and Xander's frown deep. "What?" He asked innocently. "You wanted her to come out."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Xander demanded as he resisted the urge to punch the handsome young man. Lincoln was menacing with his dark eyes piercing Xander's bluer ones. The animosity between the boys was electrifying and Xander knew the exact reason. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Lincoln…" Abraham warned as his brother took a step towards Xander.

"Look here, golden boy." Lincoln whispered threateningly. "Indie may be yours now but…" The door snapped open, revealing a flaming young woman. Xander and Lincoln turned at the breathtaking sight. Indie's hair was unruly as it flew into her face. Her bright blue eyes glared at Lincoln, blazing with a hidden anger as her hand curled around the tiny knob. "Hey sweetheart," he greeted, grinning.

"Hello, idiot." She greeted back sarcastically before crossing her arms underneath her chest and leaned against the door frame. "Can't use a damn doorbell? It's right there; takes little to no effort to push the tiny button." Xander couldn't stop staring at her, not really believing she was actually in front of him. Her eyes were blazing with an intense emotion as she flatly scolded her friend. She was taller than Xander imagined maybe half a head shorter than him. Her voice was rich which brought a smile to Xander's face.

"Oh Indie, you know you love me." Lincoln said, wagging his eyebrow. "I come bearing gifts. Well one gift, a person actually." Lincoln nodded his head towards the man beside him. The girl looked at Xander for a full second, taking in his appearance. Xander felt a bit self conscious as he stepped back, giving her a shy smile. He reflexively rubbed the back of his neck, lowering his gaze. With that one familiar gesture, a smile grew on Indie's face.

"Xander…" she sighed, blinking her sapphire eyes as she took in his appearance.

"I didn't think you would be so shock from seeing me, Indie." Xander started. "I mean, we knew I was coming today. Though, this wasn't exactly how I imagined it." He rambled, smiling shyly since he knew she knew he was rambling. It was just like their port and letter conversation. Her lips curled into Indie's signature smile and it warmed Xander's heart, recognizing the curl of her lips and the sparkle in her eyes. She reached out, gently touching his arm. "I'm real if that's what you're scared of." That's what he was scared of, that the girl in front of him was a fragment of his imagination. Everything about Indie was familiar and fresh at the same time. Her smile looked brighter. Her hair was softer and redder than on the port screen. The pressure of her finger against his warm was real. The warmth radiating off her was real. She was real. "Aren't you going to say something witty and sarcastic?" He asked, feeling the nervousness slowly ebb away.

"Just give me a second; my brain needs to catch up with my eyes." She admitted, chuckling. "One second, I'm yelling at Lincoln for being an idiot and the next you're here." The door behind her opened again, revealing a man in white. Xander instantly recognized him for their port conversation. "Official Nort, look at who we forgot."

Nort looked at Xander for a second before slamming his forehead. "Xander! Oh you totally slipped my mind. I had big news that I needed to tell Indie and… I'm so sorry." Nort apologized as he smiled sheepishly, turning to fiddle with his miniport. Xander smiled and turned to say something to Indie. But paused, silently watching her as she interacted with her two childhood friends.

Lincoln didn't look ashamed at all as the tall girl chastised him. She jabbed her finger into his chest, shaking her head and sighing. Abraham had a decency to send an apoplectic look to Xander before he tried to tug his brother away. At first, Lincoln didn't move at first, still looking at Indie with a look Xander often saw in himself, in Ky, whenever they looked at Cassia. The relief he felt when Indie appeared slowly waned when Lincoln took a step towards Indie, invading her personal bubble and tucked a stray piece of her vibrant red hair behind her ear. Indie suddenly stopped talking and looked up, matching Lincoln's intense glance before stepping away and looking at her shoes.

I.

Indie tilted her head sideways, gathering her hair and squeezed the excess water out. A fluffy white towel was draped over her shoulders as she ran her fingers through the tangles. She could hear the front door open as Official Nort and Xander returned from the community center where he showered after their 'impromptu' dip in the water. Indie tried not to smile too widely as she remembered the shock expression on his handsome face when she pushed him. She remembered when his hand grabbed her wrist, dragging her down into the water too.

"Indie, you're being silly." She whispered to herself, running her fingers through her wet hair. She could hear her parents greeting Official Nort and Clair giggling at a joke Xander said. It was nice how her parents loved her Match. It was reassuring when her mother whispered to her that he was a charming boy even as she was dripping wet with sea water. "He's only a boy." She reasoned, adjusting her tank top and turning to where her clothes sat. She grinned at the dark blue fabric, finally the same shade as everyone else.

"You're lucky, Indie." Indie turned around to see Clair enter the room. Her hair was tied up and a small smile teased her lips, making tiny dimples appear. That smile meant Clair was really happy. "He's funny, charming, and sweet. I really like him." Clair admitted as she leaned against the closed door and played with her hands. Indie pulled her blue shirt over her head and tightened the strings for her pants. She searched the room for a comb. "It's not fair. I want a Match now." Clair murmured as she pulled a comb from her pocket and motioned Indie to sit down. Indie sat down in front of her port, allowing her sister's soft hands to run through her hair.

"He's not that great." Indie lied, trying to play cool and forced the giddy feelings in her stomach away. Clair snorted and Indie could see her reflection on the blank screen.

"You pushed him in the water, Indie!" Clair said, tugging a little too hard through Indie's soft locks. The older girl flinched and rubbed her head. "Sorry, why did you push him? He's not mad or anything."

"I know he isn't mad, Clair. We were laughing and playing in the water. I promised him in our first port that he has to swim in the sea. When he said he didn't have his swim trunks, there was only one way to solve it." Indie explained as she smiled remembering how the water soaked his clothes, clinging to his lanky frame. She blushed and quickly pushed those thoughts away. "Anyways, you would like anyone who's that cute." Clair blushed brightly like a tomato and tugged through another tangled mess. "Ow, Clair! You know it's true. He is really handsome."

"Lincoln is handsome too." Clair whispered, running her left hand through her sister's red locks. Indie stiffened at the sound of her best friend's name. "Has he spoken to his Match yet? Rumors around school say he hasn't yet. Girls are getting hopeful." Indie knew from Abraham that Lincoln has spoken to Penelope, his Match. He told her the Camas girl was beautiful with long golden blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Lincoln though hasn't attempted to connect to his Match, always ending their port conversations within the allotted time, never writing back to her. It was rather childish of him. "I wonder why."

"It's Lincoln. You don't ask questions with that boy." Indie reminded Clair, standing up and brushing her fingers through her hair. It felt velvety soft. "He's always has an agenda Abe and I could never figure out. He has a way of working things out for him." They traded reassuring smiles and Indie pushed the thoughts about her mysterious best friend out of her head when she spotted Xander and her father, both looking at the fish migrations charts. "Dad, quit boring Xander with those fish logs. He's a city boy." Indie teased as she wrapped her arm around her father's waist. Xander rolled his eyes at her as Indie stuck her tongue out at him. They both grinned.

"They're not boring, Indie." Her father chastised as he tapped his daughter's nose but listened to her instructions and placed the maps back. "So what do you two have plan for the rest of the day? Hopefully no more surprised dips in the ocean."

"That wasn't my fault." Xander started as he gently grabbed Indie's hand, pulling her in front of him. She followed, marveled by how soft his hands were. "You're lovely daughter here started it." Indie wiggled her nose at him and stuck her tongue out, giggling. _I'm Indie Holt. I never giggle. _She thought as she spun out of his grasp. "I just finished it." He winked and Clair and her father chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Indie muttered as she crossed her arms. Xander smirked and bid Clair and her father good-bye before following Indie out the door for a private dinner at the community dining hall. Official Nort followed silently. "I really am sorry for your unplanned bath." Xander gave her a disbelieved stare, rising his eyebrow slightly. "I am!" She said, slapping his arm lightly.

"No you're not." He replied back easily, grabbing her forearm and pulling her out of the way of a group of weary fishermen. His arm slid casually around her waist, holding her close so she could smell his natural scent. She inhaled willingly, closing her eyes slightly, relishing to his warmth and presence. "You totally planned it." He murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her spine as his breath fanned her cheek.

"Maybe…" She admitted, placing her hand on Xander's chest before lightly pushing him away and continuing their stroll to the center. She flashed him a mischievous smile which he returned. It felt like everyone's eyes were watching the two as they walked down the crowded streets. Official Nort discreetly followed a few steps away. He was able to hear almost every bit of their conversation but not too much that his presence intruded on their privacy. A group of girls Indie recognized being a year younger than her stood outside, chatting. Their eyes lingered on Xander as they walked by. Indie found herself reaching out, grabbing Xander's left hand with her right. He tilted his head but squeezed her hand tightly as they walked by. "How was the water? You had fun, right?" Worry pooled in her chest at the thought of him not enjoying his visit.

"It was amazing." Xander admitted, unconsciously brushing his thumb up and down her palm in a soothing pattern. "It's so different than the pool in Oria. For a second, I thought it was going to pull me out. I've never experienced anything like that before. Thanks Indie." He sounded genuine like Abraham and by the way the girls tracked his movement, caught the attention of every girl like Lincoln. Indie suddenly turned away, unable to look at Xander's deep blue eyes, hating herself for comparing him to her boys. "Indie?"

"Are you seriously thanking me for shoving your into the water?" Indie laughed, hiding her discomfort with her thoughts. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way down?" She asked, instinctively reaching up to touch his forehead. Xander allowed her soft touch as she caressed his bangs, feeling the soft blond tresses. _It's Xander. _She told herself as she brushed his fair skin and traced down to his cheek before pulling back. He sucked in a breath and Indie stepped away, pulling her hand out of his limp grasp. "Sorry…" she whispered, looking down at her shoes. _Too fast… _"Bad habit…"

"No…" He whispered, breathlessly before grabbing her hand again. "I didn't hit my head. I would know. I'm the physic out of the two of us." He smiled his reassuring smile and Indie felt like everything was right. They turned into the community dining hall and noticed how packed it was. "Let's wait outside. It feels like everyone is watching us." Indie nodded her head and tugged Xander towards where she and the boys would wait, a hidden spot that overlooked the vast ocean.

"They probably are." Indie admitted as she leaned faced towards the dipping sun. Xander stood beside her, resting his forearms against the wooden rail, unable to decide where he should look, at the beautiful dipping sun over the ocean or the vibrant beautiful girl beside him. "They're curious. You're new and the cherry on top," Indie leaned in, grinning. "You're with me…" She felt bold, wondering just how Xander would react. The boy stepped a bit closer so their breath mingled together. It was so different than the port and Indie loved it.

"I'm honored." He said, matching Indie's tone and she laughed a full body laugh that rippled through her whole body and warmed her insides. "But beside the whole 'we're-a-match,' why is it so shocking that I'm with you?" Xander questioned, turning towards the sun as it dipped into the ocean. It bathed the whole pier an amazing orange and for one fleet second, Xander saw Cassia's vibrant hair. He blinked before looking back at the girl, grounding his thoughts on her. Indie placed her head on top of her forearms, staring at the sea thoughtfully.

"I'm usually with Abraham and Lincoln. So you're a pleasant change." She stated, tucking a bit of her red hair behind her ear. Xander licked his lips and paused before the next words left his mouth.

"Lincoln is really something else." Xander commented, leaving the unasked question in the air. Indie nodded her head, knowing she needed to address the Lincoln problem. She could sense the tension between the two boys: one being her Match and the other being her who-knows-what. She tilted her head slightly, studying Xander's profile. He was tall just like her boys with a lanky build similar to Lincoln. Xander had a lighter palette with his blonde locks and fair skin. There was just something about Xander that was golden, like he was destined for something great. He was supposed to make an impact in everyone's lives. Indie could feel it when she looked at him.

With Lincoln, she used to feel safe and carefree. With him, there was no need to think about the future. Lincoln would make sure things will turn out alright. But after the kiss, things changed. It wasn't easy being around him. She felt on edge and avoiding being around the older twin, finding excuses not to be alone with him. She felt like he was searching for an answer and Indie was pretty sure hers would be the wrong one. Indie hated it, avoiding her best friend. She didn't feel like herself around him.

But with Xander, she felt different. Not a bad different but a better one. She felt like herself and not. It was a combination of excitement and comfort. She felt like she could do anything and knew that even if things don't work out, he will still be there with her. It was like Indie felt around Lincoln before the kiss but not the same. There was an underlining electric current underneath. She felt warm around him like things will eventually work out if Xander was there.

"He's a rule breaker." Indie started, searching for words to describe her untamed friend. "He likes playing on the edge, pushing boundaries the Society created but never really fully crossing them to get considered Reclassified. He knows the system and loves messing with it. I've always hated him whenever we play those games in the center. He would come really close to beating me because of a stupid risk." Indie reminisced. "His claim to fame is this silly kiss collection. Lincoln kissed every single girl in our age group." Indie bit her lip, wondering why she said those words.

Xander stiffened and Indie considered reaching out to touch him. "Did he kiss you?" Xander asked so softly Indie thought for a second it was the wind.

"I did say every single girl." Indie replied curtly, hating herself for mention it. _Damn you Lincoln, you're not even here and you're ruining the mood. _She reached out and gently touched his arm, pulling his gaze away from the sunset to her face. "Hey… Lincoln… he's not my Match. You are. You, Xander Carrow, are my Match. Now stop it. You don't look like yourself with that insecure look." Xander tried to smile but Indie could tell by the distant look in his eyes he was still dwelling on Lincoln. "Let's play a game." She announced, determined to get Xander's mind off Lincoln.

"Do I get anything if I win?" He asked, smiling, showing a bit of the same confident boy she met on her first port conversation. He leaned in close, blocking a bit of wind from blowing her hair into a tangled mess.

"Maybe…" She drawled out, causing Xander's lips to curl up as she winked at him. "Ok, genius. Now, where do you live?" Confused, Xander's blue eyes narrowed. "Come on," she added, shoving his shoulder lightly, "humor me."

"I think I live in Camas but it's questionable at times." Indie rolled her eyes and bumped his hip with hers. They laughed and the earlier tension dissipated. "Ok, alright. You win. Yes, I currently reside in Camas, the great border province. Did I win?"

"Not yet. Now what else is in Camas?"

"Truthfully, not much. There's the basic like the museum, city hall, and the main buildings but I have a feeling that's not what you want me to say." Indie pouted and crossed her arms, giving him a mocking hard glare. "The only highlight would be the Official training center and the military base where they train pilots. Ky's there as I've told you before… wait." A knowing smile appeared on Indie's lips as Xander connected the dots. "You're not joking are you?" Xander asked cautiously.

"Would I get your hopes up?" She replied, trying not to smile too widely.

"Yes, yes you would." He answered back, staring into her blue eyes, searching for the deceit. There were not.

"Do I have to say it out loud?" She kidded, as she placed her hands on her hips. "I, Indie Holt, am going to be one of Society's best air pilots in Cama – Xander!" She shouted as Xander pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She laughed as the wind blew through her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His deep laugh vibrated through her body as he held her close. She could feel his smile against her neck where his face was as he hugged her close. His scent invaded her nose, a distinct clean smell that was intoxicating. He finally stopped spinning and pulled away, flashing a huge smile on his handsome face before it dropped to a look of shock. "What?" She asked as he set her down.

"I'm so sorry, Indie." He apologized quickly, trying to step away. Indie quickly grabbed his arms before he fully released her. Xander froze, looking down at their close proximity before looking over her shoulder. _The Official… _Indie figured out as she shook her head slightly and kept a firm grip on Xander's arm, forcing him to stay in contact with her. "I shouldn't be touching you like this…" Xander whispered, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Indie smiled, loving this shy side on Xander.

"I should either…" Indie stepped closer, deliberately grabbing the front of his plainclothes and pulled him close so there was little to no space in between them. "But I am." She could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he nervously swallowed. She felt bold around him. He made her bold just like before… "Relax…" Indie cooed, blocking the memory out and focused on the now. She placed her left hand on his cheek, lightly stroking it. Xander's dark blue eyes were completely focused on her and she felt in control, for the first time in her structured life. "You're my Match, Xander." She whispered, closing her eyes and falling into the rhythm of his breathing. "You're allowed to touch me…" her voice dropped into a low whisper. Xander unconsciously licked his lips and she could feel his rapid heartbeat against her chest, beating just as fast as hers.

"Well, no one has pulled me off just yet…" he whispered back, needing to fill the silence with something.

"I would hope not." She murmured back. "Now don't panic." He opened his mouth to ask why but Indie's lips slowly covered his, stopping all thoughts and words out of his mouth. She slides her arm around his neck as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer if possible. Something warm ignited in Indie's belly and for a fleet second she wondered if this was love. She was attracted to Xander. It's not difficult but love… Pushing the thought out, she focused on the feel of his lips moving against hers, his arms holding her close and nothing else.


	3. Camas

Playing by the Rules: Camas

X.

Xander moaned as he massaged the sore muscles in his neck. It was another long day at the Medical Center in Camas. He dropped his satchel on his couch and ran his fingers through his hair, frowning at the thought of how much reading he has to do tonight. He loves being a physic. It was always in his bones to help people. But right now, all he wanted was to pass out on his bed and sleep. He glanced around his empty apartment, uncomfortable from the lack of noise. Xander sighed, tapping his port to pull up one of the Hundreds songs. Another screen popped up, a message.

_Hey Xander, how's Official training and saving lives? I bet you're doing more than I am. The base is still buzzing over your girl since she arrived three weeks ago. She's quite a firecracker. Already picking fights with a few pilots. She's amazing though, it's almost like it's second nature to her. Kinda of scary. Anyways, I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she won't get into too much trouble but no promises. We need to meet up for a meal or something. Just the two of us. I've been hanging out with Indie a little too much. Miss ya, buddy. – Ky_

Chuckling, Xander closed the message, glad that Indie was keeping the guys in line. He hasn't seen his Match in a month, despite her being in Camas. They've sent letters to each other but no port. Sitting down on one of his barstool at his counter, Xander set his tablet down, navigating through the screens without really reading the material. His thoughts though were on the girl with flaming red hair and a charismatic smile. His blue eyes closed and he could almost see her in his mind. Her hair would be flowing around her face, the ends curling up just a bit. Her hands were cradling his face, pulling him slightly closer so he could feel her breath against his lips. Her sapphire eyes had a mischievous glint as she shifted a fraction closer, her lips now hovering over his ear. Her soft curvy body pressed firmly against his, leaving little to imagination. _You're allowed to touch me… _she whispered in a low voice before kissing his cheek, and down towards his neck.

Xander's eyes shot opened. His breath came out labored as he tried to calm himself. He stared at the pictures on his tablet, trying to focus on the human anatomy and not on his Match's curvy body. He rubbed the back of his neck, recalling Indie's soft touch as her fingers skimmed through the ends of his hair, to pull him closer. Just one day with her and he couldn't get her out of his head. She plagued his thoughts almost constantly and he didn't mind. "I'm a normal hormonal teenage boy." He muttered, standing up to pace the room. "She is a gorgeous funny witty girl who I am very attracted to, a girl who I'm going to marry one day." Xander paused for a second, allowing the thought to sink in. A tiny smile appeared on his lips.

He looked at his port, itching to call Indie despite knowing she was probably napping from a long day of training or studying her manual which she hates. He wanted to see her special smile that lights up her whole face. He wanted her hear her unique laugh which warmed his heart. He wanted to hold her hand, touch her hair and kiss her lips. A familiar chirp of his port cut through his thoughts and he lunged for the port. A huge smile appeared on his face, anticipating a striking redhead smirking at him, but his mouth twisted into a confused grin when the image appeared. His heart did an awkward lurch when an image of a smiling girl from his past appeared, a girl who was still so deeply ingrained in his heart despite the time and distance apart.

"Cassia…" He whispered all thoughts of Indie disappeared from his mind.

"Hey Xander!" Cassia Reyes greeted with a bright smile and a slight wave. He hasn't seen or heard from her in three months beside from the occasional letter or two. This was the first time seeing her familiar face since she moved to Central. She looked the same and not. "How are you?" She said, brushing a bit of hair out of her face.

"Good," he answered automatically, running his fingers through his hair. "This is unexpected, Cassia." Xander most likely looked like a mess. He still wore his white uniform with a red strip around his arm. He blinked, sorting through his thoughts on why Cassia would call him. It was usually Official Nort, his family or Indie. "Are you ok? Did something happen, Cassia?"

"Everything is fine, Xander. I'm fine, look." Cassia replied, gesturing to herself. Her copper hair wasn't as long as he remembered. It was cut softly to her shoulders, just brushing it. Her fair skin was paler than usual from excess time indoors. There were dark circles, almost unnoticeable, underneath her green eyes from the lack of sleep but he noticed. She didn't look fine but Xander wasn't going to say anything. "I was going to call Ky." _But you weren't able to reach him. I'm your second choice… _Xander thought, placing his hand in his pocket to play with his Artifact. "But my fingers dialed your number…" His heart did another one of its awkward jumps and Xander smiled. "I just needed to talk to someone from home."

"I see." Xander replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "So is Central better now?" Cassia visible relaxed and smiled, chatting about Central. She made friends, a shy quiet girl named Lucy who is also a sorter. The Central Museum is like a second home to Cassia, rekindling her love for history all over again. Xander smiled as he watched her green eyes sparkle as she told him about the huge building in the middle of Central.

"It's so peaceful there, Xander. The crowds at Central used to suffocate me but in the Museum I can breathe. It's only me, the silence and the words." Cassia sighed with a soft smile before her lips curled up. "Oh and there's also Damien." Tilting his head, Xander cocked his eyebrow, waiting for Cassia to fill in. "He's a guy I speak with often at the Museum. He's our age and he's there whenever I am. He's really smart and funny; we often speak, discussing things in history. He has these stories about the times before the Hundreds, civilizations before the Society." Xander frowned, uncertain about her new friend.

"Cassia, what are you getting yourself into?" He asked, recalling Indie's protective male friend and his passionate way of speaking. Something was brewing underneath their seemingly perfect world. Xander could feel it. Cassia though shook her head, denying Damien's involvement in anything.

"He's harmless. They're just stories, Xander."

"Stories may have a bit of fact behind them, Cassia. Just be careful."

"That's the Xander I remember. Still protective as ever." Xander blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck as Cassia grinned at him. "How are things in Camas? I feel like I'm doing all the talking."

"Camas is nice. It's starting to get cold and there's a small chance of snow. I have long hours of training as usual plus whatever reading I have to absorb as soon as I get home. It's pretty brutal but I'm helping people. The Physic I was shadowing today got an interesting case. It's a strange illness. We haven't identified it yet and I'm keeping an eye on the guy. Whatever it is, it's making him lethargic and sleepy."

"That's interesting. Anything else new and exciting?" Cassia asked, leaning forward with bright eyes. Xander hesitated, wondering if he should mention the next words. He rolled his father's silver cuff links in his pocket, feeling the cold metal against his fingertips. He always kept one in his pocket. It reminded him of his parents, who will always support him.

"My Match is in Camas." He stated, gauging Cassia's expression. The young woman in front of him blinked, processing the information with her brilliant sorter mind. "She's station on the military base to become a pilot. She's incredible from what I hear from Ky – "

"Don't," Cassia interrupted, looking down at her hands. Xander paused, anticipating her next words. "Xander, can you please not mention our Matches?"

"Why?" Xander asked, watching her closely. Cassia was biting her lower lip, avoiding his gaze. Words just started tumbling out of his mouth. "Ky is our friend. He's your Match."

"I know that Xander, you don't have to remind me." Cassia snapped, her emerald eyes now focused intently on him. She seemed to be searching for something that only Xander possessed. He sat there, matching her gaze, thinking about how green her eyes were, how not blue they were. "I called to speak to you, my best friend, not my Match. I know Ky is a great guy. He's funny, serious and smart. He's charming if he wants to be. But whenever I look at him, I don't see one of my closest friends from Oria. When I look into his handsome face, all I can think about is the future, all I see are expectations. I do love him as a friend right now but it feels like I'm forced to love him more than that. Doesn't it feel like that with your Match, Xander? Do you feel like you're forced to love her?"

"You don't love Ky?" Xander asked quickly, deflecting Cassia's prying questions about his feelings for Indie. Cassia turned away slightly, hugging herself on the screen. Every fiber of Xander's being wanted to reach out and hold her, comfort her. She looked so lost, unsure of her decisions. Or rather, the decisions Society made for her. "Cassia…"

"I do!" She exclaimed, like she was trying to convince herself rather than him. "But Xander, at what cost? It feels like I'm losing you as I get closer to Ky. The three of us used to talk constantly about everything but then the Matching ceremony; it feels like you're being pulled away while we're forced closer. This mysterious girl from Sonoma is taking you away from me and I don't like it, Xander. I miss you." She whispered, sniffling a bit. "You're my best friend."

"I'm not going anywhere." He answered, gazing into her intense stare. Cassia shook her head, not believe a word he said.

"You don't know that." Cassia replied pessimistically. Xander's jaw clenched, wondering what did he needed to say to make her believe him.

"Cassia, I – " A heavy knock on his door cut him off. "Shit." Xander muttered as he stood up. "Wait one second, Cassia." She nodded her head, wiping an invisible tear off her cheek as Xander crossed the room, ready to bite off the head of whoever interrupted his important conversation. He quickly opened the door and glared at a girl dressed in dark blue plainclothes with a cap tilted down, covering her hair and eyes. "What?" He snapped, causing the girl to reel back.

"Hello to you too, Sir." She muttered sarcastically in a familiar tone and voice as she handed him his memo. Xander took the paper, a single sheet printed from a port. Surprise, it read. Before he could ask what the meaning of it was, a soft hand touched his forearm. He followed the arm up, blinking as the face he was daydreaming about a few moments came into view. The girl smiled brightly, stepping into Xander's bubble and whispered into his ear. "Are you going to stand there and gape or can I come in?"

"Indie..." He said breathlessly as he felt her other hand against his stomach, pushing him into his apartment, allowing the door to swing shut behind them. A tiny dimple appeared on the right side of her face as she smirked at his shocked expression. Her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Instantly, Xander wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, crushing her into him. He inhaled her scent; the smell of the sea still clung to her skin. "How?" He gaped as he felt her breath against his cheek as she pulled away, immediately missing the warmth she provided. She pulled off her blue cap, allowing her luscious red locks to tumble down her shoulders. She shrugged off her winter coat, placing both items on his couch before fully turning to him. Xander couldn't help but noticed how tight her clothes were cut, hugging her body. It was a military thing, he knew from Ky, who complained constantly about the fit. Though on Indie, Xander didn't mind at all.

"How? Like how did I find your apartment?" She wondered out loud, taking slow steps towards him, placing her index finger on her chin. "Or how did I sneak off base?" Her arms slowly reached behind Xander's neck, lacing her fingers together as tugging him closer. "Or how did I rope Ky into all of this?" Xander's mind was blank as she toyed with his blond hair and stepped closer to whisper into his ear. "But you see I really don't want to talk about Ky right now. Is there anything else you want to do, Mr. Carrow?" She asked in a coy voice. The mischievous glint in her eyes twinkled as she brushed her lips deliberately against his cheek.

"I can think of a few," Xander whispered boldly, turning to capture her sweet lips before a voice behind them interrupted.

"Ky?" Cassia's voice broke whatever spell Indie weaved and the two teens jumped apart. Indie landed painfully on Xander's couch as the boy turned to see his best friend giving him a flustered look. The two eager teens avoided each other's' gaze as Xander walked up to confront his friend. Cassia's cheeks were a bit red and she couldn't meet Xander's blue eyes. "H-h-how do you know Ky?" She asked, addressing Indie. The said girl composed herself and stood up to meet Cassia head on. Xander watched curiously on the side as his Match spoke to his childhood crush.

"He's my co-pilot." Indie answered turning to flash a tiny smile towards Xander. "You should have seen his face when the Official paired us up. He wasn't very happy." Xander chuckled and reached out, pulling her into a sideways hug. Indie took the chance to whisper softly. "You didn't tell me you had company, especially with a very pretty girl."

"Well," he whispered back, using their close proximity to press his nose against her hair. "You didn't tell me you were coming over. Jealous?" Indie chuckled and shook her head slightly, gently pressing her hand against his side. Xander gulped and resisted the urge to pull her flushed against him. He, instead, turned to Cassia, whose green eyes were boring into his face. "Cassia," he started, meeting her green gaze. "This is Indie Holt, my Match. She moved here a few weeks ago." Reaching for her hand, Xander squeezed it reassuringly. "Indie, this is Cassia Reyes, my – "

"His best friend," Cassia interjected, flashing a stunning smile. "I'm also Ky's Match. That's why I was surprised you mentioned his name." Indie seemed to pause for a second and met Cassia's gaze with a closed off one before backing down and turning away. Xander silently observed the two girls as they traded pleasantries. Where Cassia was a petite quiet person who held her ideas close to her heart, Indie was tall bold girl who didn't mind sharing her opinion. But right now, Indie wasn't like her usual self. She was more reserved once Cassia introduced herself.

"It seems like I was thrown right into your little group." Indie laughed as she pulled her hand away from Xander's loose grasp. Her blue eyes lost their defining spark as she faked a smile. Xander wanted to reach out and ask what's wrong but Cassia's voice pulled his attention away from his beautiful Match.

"It seems that way." Cassia commented, almost coldly before flashing a bright smile to Xander. "Hey, do you remember how we met Ky?" He automatically nodded his head, recalling the scorching hot day at the pool.

"Yeah," he answered absentmindedly before turning to Indie, trying to include her into the story. "I pushed him into the pool and Cassia screamed at me for a while. He didn't pop up, you would be disappointed."

"He couldn't swim?"

"Yep," Cassia interrupted. "He was only ten and just moved to Mapletree Borough. We both panicked and jumped in to save him. Do you remember what he said, Xander?"

"Not really but I do remember his face. He was gaping like a fish." Xander said before mimicking a fish, opening his mouth with a slack-jaw expression. Cassia laughed and Indie tried to smile which failed to reach her eyes again. He was about to ask her what's wrong before Cassia interrupted again, pulling him into another memory about their close childhood. He found himself falling into a familiar rhythm with Cassia, recalling all their adventures in Mapletree Borough. It erased the seriousness of their earlier conversation but those thoughts still lingered. _Why do I love Indie? Do I love her? Or are we just pushed together? _He turned when Cassia giggled over another memory to the girl plaguing his thoughts only to find it empty.

"Indie?" He said, turning around, failing to listen to Cassia's chatter. Indie stood beside the couch, pulling her coat on. Her lively eyes had a faraway expression as she mechanically slide her coat over her lithe form. He stepped away from the port, forgetting Cassia's voice as he observed his Match. "Leaving so soon?" He asked causing her to jump and look at him. A guilty expression crossed her face as she looked down, playing with the blue cap in her hands.

"I'm technically not supposed to be here." She replied, trying to smile. Again, it didn't reach her blue eyes. Slowly so he wouldn't frighten her, Xander sat on the arm of the couch, grabbing the front of her coat and gently pulling her close. His breath brushed her cheek as they stared at each other. An indescribable sadness was evident in her eyes. "Xander…"

"I can end the port call. Cassia would understand."

"Don't." She replied instantly. "She's your friend." Indie reached for her buttons but his fingers intercepted, needing an excuse to keep her close. His fingers leisurely slipped each button into its place, keeping his eyes focused on Indie's face. She unconsciously licked her lips, drawing attention to her luscious lips. "She called. She was here first." As he reached for the top button, Indie's hand reached out, incasing his wrist with her slender fingers. Their eyes met and a tiny smile graced her lips. "I just wanted to see you."

"I want to see you too. I want to spend time with you." He declared tenderly, reaching out and sliding his hand gently behind her neck. Indie didn't move but closed her eyes leaning into his gentle caresses and listened to his soothing voice. He stepped closer, breathing in her scent, committing it to memory. "I want to hold you, Indie." His other arm slid around her waist, resting at the small of her back. Trailing his hand across her slender neck, he tilted her chin up as her eyes slowly opened. "I want to kiss you." He confessed as her mouth opened in surprise. Feeling bold, Xander leaned down so their mouths were inches apart. It felt like they were the only two in the whole world. "Can I?"

"You're allowed too." She whispered back, recalling their first kiss months ago right before his lips devoured hers. He initiated the kiss, moving his lips in a slow manner. Indie's fingers grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer if possible. The girl was intoxicating just like their first kiss. She just had a way of igniting some possessive nature in Xander. He wanted her for himself and he couldn't figure out why. Pulling away, Xander smirked at how breathless Indie was. Her fingers were still clenching the front of his shirt. "Well…" she panted, trying to regain her breathing. "I was not expecting that."

"Good to know I can still be unexpected." Xander replied as Indie stepped away, smoothing the wrinkles in her coat. Cassia's voice could be heard in the background but Xander forced himself to focus on the girl in front of him. He knew Indie could hear Cassia as the dynamic girl he just kissed seemed to pull herself inward again. "Hey, I know something is bothering you." He said, grabbing her hand as she stepped towards the door.

Indie adjusted her cap once more before turning to him. Her eyes weren't withdrawn though. They burned with something so Indie, Xander wasn't too worried about her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him one last hug. Before pulling away, she whispered into his ear. "I don't like to share," before disappearing into the night. Xander smirked, watching her tiny frame disappear into the darkness. _Looks like I'm not the only one who's possessive. _

I.

_The best way to blend in is to act like you're supposed to be there. _Indie recalled a piece of advice from ages ago. It was an old friend, a girl with long dark brown hair and striking gray eyes. She was like an older sister who would encourage her when she was younger. Indie smiled, reminiscing, and tucked her freezing fingers into her coat pocket. The Officials patrolling barely glanced at her as she smiled at them. The white strip on her military issued coat was enough to signify her status as trainee. Though, a few gave her a fleeting gaze as she neared the entrance of the base. Two serious Officials stood outside. _This might be a bit harder, _Indie reasoned.

Deciding she wasn't in the mood to deal with the boys, Indie walked by, looking for the weak spot in the wall she found earlier. It was harder to pinpoint in the dark but Indie found an older portion of the fifteen feet high wall which encased the base. Tiny cracks and indents littered the wall making it easier to climb. Indie could barely make out a path up in the dim light. _Thank goodness these shoes have traction, _Indie thought as she stretched her arms and glanced around, readying herself for a challenging climb.

"Were you climbing the wall again?" Indie grunted, ignoring Ky's accusation as she pulled herself through the window of the private simulation room The handsome boy looked bored as he sat in front of the huge console, turning as Indie struggled to pull herself up. "What? You couldn't charm the guards up front with your smile?" He asked as she sat on the sill to catch her breath.

"Shut up, they weren't the usual guards." Indie replied as she stared at the virtual sky on the screen. It was pale in comparison with the real blueness. Ky chuckled and refocused on the screen, placing his large hands on the console as she walked towards him.

"Ha, I guess your smile and wink wouldn't work on them." Ky commented as Indie walked past, shoving his head. Ky stole her blue cap off her head, tugging over his black hair. He flashed a sweet smile as she settled into her seat. "You know you own me. I've been staring at the screen for…" they both glanced discreetly at the digital clock on the wall. "An hour? You were only gone for one hour?"

"You sound disappointed." She replied, focused on the screen and trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes staring at her. "Focus idiot, you can't hit the strip going at that speed." Indie critiqued, pulling her legs up and hugging her knees.

"Don't try to change the subject and I've done this simulation twice since you've left." Ky replied, turning back to the screen. Indie's eyes flickered over, admiring Ky's serious expression despite the light tone in his voice. "I mean you were alone with Xander for maybe twenty minutes if it takes you a good fifteen from here to his apartment. Twenty unsupervised minutes with your Match…"

"Shut up," Indie ordered, trying to fight back the blush and his throaty chuckle. "Here, next time I'll stare mindlessly at the screen and you can sneak out to spend time with him. I'll time ya." Ky chuckled and shook his head as he maneuvered the virtual errand plane. Indie flinched as the tiny plane hit the runway harshly. "See Ky, you nearly ran out of room. Thank god it's a simulation." Ky scoffed and rolled his eyes, passing the controls to the girl.

"Here you go, bossy-pants. See if you can do better." Indie chuckled, placing her feet on the floor and navigated through a series of screens. "Also, I would never run out of runway in reality." Ky said, crossing his legs and leaning back in his seat. "My prodigy co-pilot would be badgering me about the runway. Now, stop changing the subject. Something is bothering you." Indie ignored him, focusing on her take off as Ky continued speaking. "And since you're back so soon, I have to deuce it's something Xander did."

"Give the boy a gold star," she muttered sarcastically as she kept her hands on the controls. Usual protocol would be switching the plane to autopilot but years of boat simulations, Indie wasn't comfortable with the idea of a machine flying her, even if it was a simulation. "It wasn't Xander exactly." She admitted, carefully choosing her words. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ky sat up, regarding the girl. She could feel his piercing blue eyes studying her face for any hints. Even since they've met and been paired up, Ky had a knack of knowing whenever she hid anything from him. It was infuriating. "Tell me about your Match." She said, changing the subject.

"You're deflecting."

"Yes I am. Tell me about her." Ky didn't miss the pleading tone in her voice and nodded his head, compelling to her odd request. Indie couldn't relax though, feeling tenser. She could hear an audible click of Ky opening his compass, his Artifact. She forced her eyes on the virtual sky, resisting the urge to turn her head. Ky never pulled out his Artifact but always kept it close. "Please…"

"Cassia doesn't demand attention like you." Indie bristled at the comment but bit her automatic response back. "But somehow she draws your eyes towards her. She's a kind soul with a thirst for knowledge and a strong will. She's quiet but there's just something about her that draws you in. I've loved her ever since I met her." Indie turned a fraction to see the soft expression on Ky's face. It was completely different to his usual faces, an expression that Xander had the first time she spoke to him via port. Her heart lurched. "Why did you ask?"

"I don't want to tell you now." Indie replied childishly, looking back at the screen. Ky shook his head but didn't say anything, settling to waiting it out. Indie hated whenever he gets quiet like this, it always makes her want to fill up the space with random things. Biting her lip, Indie closed her eyes for a fraction of a second. "Tonight, I was about to greet Xander with a kiss but someone interrupted us, a girl." Ky straightened up. "He was talking to Cassia."

"Wha – "

"Indie, Ky? There you are." The two turned to see a plain brunette standing at the door. Indie recognized her from the female barracks. A small teasing smile curled on the girl's lips. "Ky, are you pushing Indie too hard?" Ky rolled his eyes at the older girl's teasing and held his hands up like he's surrendering. Indie giggled, trying to hide the somber atmosphere. Judging by Ky's intense gaze, their conversation wasn't finished.

"No he isn't. I'm teaching him." Indie answered as she turned back to the controls again; approaching the landing runway the exact speed as Ky had before. The boy arched his eyebrow, crossed his arms as Jenna approached, hovering behind the boy. Indie maneuvered the virtual plane easily, landing a bit earlier and stopping with enough runway for a quick take-off if needed. "And that is how you land a plane." Indie said winking at her copilot as Jenna chuckled.

"It's a blessing you're my copilot." He muttered sarcastically before turning to Jenna. "So what's up, Jen?" Jenna was their senior pilot, already graduating from her training program. Now she just kept an eye on the trainees especially the girls.

"Ah, Indie has a port call." She said, tapping the girl's shoulder. "And Captain wants to see you, mister." Jenna announced, flicking his ear. Ky wiggled his nose at her but smiled. Jenna was a hard girl to stay mad at. "I think it's something about the new transfers, it seems like we're gonna be a lot busier." She mused as Indie stood up. The pilots traded glances. Transfers this late at night. "Come on, Indie."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the dining hall." Indie told Ky as she ruffled his hair, stealing back her cap. Ky nodded his head, turning the machine off. A brooding expression graced his face before he flashed a sweet smile, erasing traces of it. Jenna sighed as she left the room. Indie looked at her friend, "did you just sigh?"

"Indie, you are the luckiest girl on base." Jenna stated as they headed towards the port room. Indie gave her friend an apprehensive stare before shrugging her shoulders and followed the older girl wordlessly. Even at night, the base was still buzzing with activity. A few girls waved at Jenna as they passed. Guys were joking with each other as they exited the training room. A few gave Indie a fleeting look which she met with a little nose wiggle. A few chuckled as Jenna pulled her away. "See what I mean? Guys just can't take their eyes off of you." Indie shook her head as Jenna looped her arm into the crook of Indie's. "And you're lucky because one: you have a cutie like Ky as a copilot. Two: your Match is a hottie. Don't deny it; we've seen his picture you try to hide." Indie tried to swat her arm but Jenna dodged, laughing. "Three: even a jerk like Connor can't keep his eyes off you and now you have a port call from a guy. What's your secret?"

"Do you want Connor? Take him, please. I insist." The girls giggled and stumbled to the side to avoid another group of guys. Indie hasn't laughed like this with another girl in ages. _Not since Sara… _a dull ache panged in her heart and Indie quickly buried the memory. "So who called?" She asked instead, trying to distract herself from painful memories. Jenna's smile grew even larger if possible.

"Some guy from Sonoma, a real cutie." Jenna answered as they entered the crowded room. "Just wait for the Official at the desk to call you. It might take a while." Jenna patted Indie's arm before heading right out the door. Indie sighed, nodding to the Official, before leaning against the wall. The port room was packed with trainees, Officials and other military personals. Each port had a private cubical but all the conversations were recorded. The bustle and rustle of the base was something new to Indie, whose life in Sonoma was pretty lax. Taking a deep breath, Indie allowed herself to process what exactly happened over the last three weeks.

"_Excellent Ms. Holt. Your physical and mental tests are amazing as predicted." The Official in white said as he guided Indie through the base. It was her second day in Camas but her first on the base that would eventually become her home until her permanent placement. It was a series of buildings enclosed by a sturdy wall. In the back was a series of runways and hangers for the planes and other military vehicles. Indie could see a few men, trainees by their dark attire, jogging around the track. A serious Official stood over the group, checking their progress._

"_Now we only have the simulation test." Official Mason told her as they headed towards a huge building. After walking through a series of halls, they entered a crowded room. The whole room was like the game center back home. Consoles lined every inch of the room from single to multiple players. In the middle of the room was a crowd, all gathered around a single console. It was a huge console where two players faced each other, each focused on their individual screen. The screen above them showed a third person view of the game, an aerial dog fight. The individual screens offered a first person view of an air fighter cockpit. Indie stood beside Mason, a little bit outside the ring of eager trainees, observing the match. "It's a fighter simulation, a bit more involved than the other standard simulations. This will show us your fast reflexes, thought process and how you handle intense stress. It's one of our more popular simulations." He explained as one of the airplanes tried to veer off but the maneuver was poorly executed and the other plane easily followed. "The controls are similar to the boat one in Sonoma."_

"_I thought so," Indie replied as she turned her eyes away from the image to observe the flyers. One was a thin boy who lacked muscle mass. He was biting his lips and moving his hands quickly over the controls. By his tense posture, he was most likely the pilot of the plane getting chased and nearly gunned down. The other pilot had a sadistic grin on his face. His dark brown hair was close cropped. The young man was bulging with muscles and power. His dark eyes were completely focused on the screen, licking his lips already tasting victory. "So it's like a cat and mouse game." Indie commented, turning back to the screen as the skinny pilot tried another poor disguised attempt to get behind the other plane._

"_Too slow," someone beside Indie whispered. Reflexively, she turned to catch a glimpse of the young man before a collected groan erupted from the crowd, calling her eyes to the screen again. The graphics were amazing as the small plane exploded. The skinny boy groaned and slumped back into his chair as the bulky one stood up, pumping his fist and high-fiving his friends._

"_Shit, no one can beat Connor." Someone murmured in the crowd as Mason signaled Indie to cut in. She took a deep breath and stepped into the crowd, gently pushing her way to the front. "Someone needs to put him in his place." Another voice whispered to their friend. _You're in for a little treat then, _Indie thought, as she steeled herself for a challenge. Finally reaching the front, she could feel everyone looking at her because of her vibrant locks and unfamiliar face. Connor paused, drinking in her appearance. _

"_Hey there," she greeted with a bright smile in a childish voice. "Can I play?" She could see the denial on the tip of his tongue before she pointed behind her. His dark eyes flickered over to Mason, recognizing the testing Official. She took that moment to step closer, invading his space. "I promise I'll go easy on you." She said switching her tone to a smug one just as a smirk grew on his dark face. He scoffed and leaned forward to whisper into Indie's ear._

"_You have no idea what you're getting into, girlie." He murmured before gesturing to the chair. She rolled her eyes and took a seat, familiarizing herself with the controls and layout. Connor placed his hand on a single button, waiting for her. Noting a similar one on her side, Indie reached up locking eyes with him. Her smile shifted into a calculating one._

"_I should be saying that." She whispered pressing the start button the exact time Connor did. The whole game restarted itself. The screen glowed white before fading into darker tones, revealing a cockpit of an already flying plane. _Of course the controls are a little dumb down, _Indie thought as she grabbed the joystick with her right hand while letting her left fall naturally over the other buttons. Unlike the boat simulations she grew up with, there was little to no resistance when Indie moved her controls. The plane reached quickly, moving exactly how she wanted it too. Resisting the urge to look at the top third person view, she glanced at the radar, trying to locate Connor's plane._

"_Too slow, girlie." She heard Connor growl. Jerking her joystick, Indie's maneuverable plane avoided a barrage of bullets, falling at a rapid speed. _Shit, _she thought, pulling her plane up from its nose dive and trying to get her bearings. Unlike the boats, the planes weren't restricted to moving right and left. There was the added dimension of up and down. _Duly noted, _she thought sarcastically before glancing at the unhelpful radar. She knew Connor was already on her tail. Her flying wasn't fancy like the skinny boy from before but she wasn't terrible. _I just need to outlast him and pick my moments. _Indie thought, biting her lower lip as she dodged another random burst of shots. Connor swore underneath his breath, clearly growing more frustrated by the second. They've been flying for only twenty minutes, clearly longer than Connor anticipated. The stress was staring to get to him. She could tell by how his flying wasn't as clean as before. It was still fast enough to keep her from flanking him but there were more unnecessary moves._

"Indie, you can't always play by the rules." _She recalled Lincoln telling her one day after an intense game. _Looks like I'll have to follow Lincoln's advice for once. _She thought, flicking her joystick and pressing one of the buttons on her console. The brake flaps of her plane opened up and her plane fell, slowing down a significant amount, prompting a gasp from the masses around her. Connor swore and tried to change his path but his plane was moving too fast, shooting past her descending plane. Rapidly, she closed the flaps and increased her speed, now tailing Connor's plane. Without hesitating, Indie pressed the trigger, shooting him down. A huge cheer erupted from the crowd as Connor's gray plane exploded._

"_Girl!" Connor exploded, standing up to rush her. Indie stiffened but kept calm as Connor approached her. She was about to bolt when someone stepped between Indie and Connor. Connor's mouth twisted into an ugly sneer. "Move, Markham!" He ordered, glaring at the slightly taller boy. Indie recognized him as the guy murmuring 'too slow' earlier. He was very handsome with black hair cut neatly but not too short and piercing blue eyes. His tan skin reminded her of Sonoma and the way he held himself with confidence reminded her of Lincoln._

"_Calm down, Connor." He said, addressing his fellow pilot in a calm voice. "It was probably beginner's luck." Indie's bristled at the comment, standing up to glare at the boy. "No one is that good on their first time." Indie scoffed and crossed her arms when the boy turned to her with curious eyes._

"_Wanna try next, buddy?" She challenged, gesturing to the console. The boy smirked and opened his mouth to reply when a slow single applause cut through the tension. Indie turned to see Official Mason walking up with a grin on his middle-aged face._

"_Very good, Indie Holt." He congratulated, nodding his head. Everyone moved aside when they noticed his white uniform and insignia on his cuffs signifying he was a military Official. Indie blanched, forgetting about Mason and the whole test. By the way he smiled, he wasn't offended. "That was much better than anticipated but we don't have time to play around."_

"_Yes sir," she replied, moving to follow before the handsome boy's voice stopped her._

"_Indie Holt…" He repeated, studying Indie more closely. Indie turned and met his intense gaze, refusing to back down. The boy smiled a genuine smile which caught Indie off guard. "You're Xander's girl. He must have his hands full with you." He commented and walked off before Indie could process his words._

"Indie Holt!" The girl jerked awake and looked up at the stern Official locked eyes with her. She smiled sheepishly and ran her fingers through her tangled hair, waking herself up from the memories. "Stall Nine." Getting up from her spot, she walked into the huge crowded room, finding the tiny cubicle. Despite the compact space, the sound around her seemed to fade away.

_I haven't had much luck with port calls lately. _Indie thought as she bit her lip, settling into her seat. Her thought wandered to when she left Xander. What could he be doing after she left? Even though she kissed him, Indie still felt uneasy with the presence of Cassia. The girl was really beautiful and friendly, a difficult person to hate. _She's such an easy person to love; no wonder Ky and Xander are infatuated with her. _She sighed softly, accepting the fact that she was shoved into their little group because of the Match. Indie rested her elbow on the table, resting her head against her hands. _I am just a poor substitute for Cassia Reyes._

"Indie, what's with such the sad expression?" Indie jolted up, looking at the screen. A smile automatically appeared to cover the sad expression on her face. Her caller chuckled and grinned back. "Did you miss me?"

"Abe!" she exclaimed as she leaned forward, wanted to grab into the screen and hug the boy. He looked the same with only tiny invisible changes. His clean hair was a bit longer and messier. His brown eyes still had their calm gleam. His lips curled up into his signature Abraham smile warming her heart. "How are you? How is everyone in Sonoma? Of course I've missed you."

"Ha, ha, Indie. Calm down, breathe!" He replied, chuckling at her excitement. She sucked in a dramatic breath, flashing a grin. "This is much better than a sad Indie." Indie beamed, sticking her tongue out at the calmer twin. She reached up to fiddle with a piece of her hair, her nervous tick. "Did something happen?"

"Just some silly things around base, nothing to worry about." Indie lied, remembering their conversation was being recorded. "I'm just tired and mad that my co-pilot dragged me into some extra practice. I'm pretty good. Look, I still have my tan from Sonoma. It's amazing since the days are getting shorter and it's freezing. I miss Sonoma's weather." Abraham tilted his head. An amused expression crossed his face. "Sorry, I guess I picked up my Match's bad habit of rambling."

"It's been a few months since our Matching Banquet and I still can't imagine you paired up with anyone." Indie pouted and glared at him as Abraham chuckled. "It's a compliment, In. It's just odd. You were always so independent. You don't need anyone."

"You're stupid, Abraham." Indie replied, shaking her head. "Of course I need people. Everyone needs someone. I have you and at times Lincoln to depend on. There are my parents. I had Sa – " Indie stopped herself mid-sentence when a confused expression appeared on Abraham's face.

"Who else, Indie?" Abraham asked. _He doesn't remember. Of course he wouldn't. _Indie thought, shaking her head quickly.

"Nothing," she answered, looking for a way to divert the conversation. "So why did you call, Abe? There has to be a good reason." In that instance, Abraham's warm expression cooled, just like something Ky's face would do. His confused expression switched into a grim one. The happiness of seeing an old friend dissipated when she saw that grave expression. Abraham wouldn't meet her gaze. "Abraham, tell me what's going on." She ordered, hating the feeling of dread that pooled at the bottom of her stomach.

"Indie," she looked up, steeling herself for whatever was about to leave Abraham's mouth. She still wasn't ready. "Lincoln's ship never returned to port yesterday. A vicious storm blew in, taking about every ship off course. A majority of the fleet returned late but safely. All except Lincoln's." Indie sat there, trying to absorb the information. She couldn't believe it. It doesn't make sense.

"No," Indie protested, shaking her head. Her thoughts were spinning, searching for a plausible conclusion. She knew of only one. "Abraham, Lincoln doesn't just 'blow off course'. He's the best, maybe the best ship captain in our year. No matter how far we blown off course, he would always find a way back. He always finds a way home."

"Maybe he doesn't want to come home?" Indie met his gaze, an unwavering dark brown gaze. Indie knew in that intense gaze, Abraham suspected his older brother is part of something. "He hasn't been the same since you've left." A fleeting smile graced his lips. "He hasn't been the same since the Matching Banquet. You would agree, Indie?" She swallowed, unable to say anything. She absentmindedly reached for her right wrist, feeling only smooth skin instead of the rough leather.

"No, he hasn't." Indie said, studying her friend's face. It was still tense. "There's more."

"Yes," he answered, folding his hands together. "Your dad was part of the crew." It felt like someone punched her in the gut, forcing all the air out. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think as her childhood friend continued speaking in his slow pace. "He was doing researching on a special species of fish when the storm hit. Indie, this was the biggest storm in our lifetime. Everything was overturned and in ruins at home." _Home… _the thought passed through Indie's mind.

"Clair…" Indie whispered, regaining her breath. "Mom… what happened? Are they ok? Abraham." He offered her a tiny encouraging smile. That was all he could manage right now.

"Indie, they're fine. They're holding up." Indie sighed, mentally debating if she should call her mom. "They're sleeping now. Resting after a long day of questioning. It's protocol. They sent out search boats but so far, nothing. We're not giving up, Indie. So don't give up." Indie nodded her head before Abraham blinked off. She stared at the black screen, unable to move. She just sat there, allowing the sound of the busy port room fill her ears. She could feel the tears pooling around the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall. Indie could only close her eyes, fighting off the tears.

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh, you have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I had a certain direction I wanted it to go but OCs have a way of turning things around. I'm still trying to find what I want this story to be. If there's a brave soul out there, I would appreciate it if I had a beta for Playing by the Rules. Someone to bounce ideas around with and find my stupid errors I always seem to miss. Just review or PM me. Sadly Winter Break is over, so I'll be gone for a bit to focus on school. *pout* Remember to review guys. They are always encouraging. Thanks!


End file.
